fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arukana
Achieved Alright, so my talk page was getting pretty big and as such I need to clean it up. So, now you can spam the hell out of my page whenever you feel the need to do so. ONWARD -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 00:17, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it when I wake up, sorry about the wait. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Soul Water (魄水, Hakusui) is a sub-spell of Water Magic. In order to activate Soul Water, the user, when initiating Water Magic, must use magical manipulation in order to infuse it with a source of light, either from natural methods, or by adding their own Light Magic into the mixture—or even an opponent's Light Magic. However, the user must be careful with the latter, as it could override the water if it is a higher tier than the user's Water Magic. In any case, the moment that this happens, the regular Water Magic will become infused with light, becoming Soul Water; naturally. In this state, the user's Water Magic is boosted in terms of strength, but its most useful aspect is akin to that of the effects of Devil Slayer Magic—it possesses a "purification" effect, able to deal double the damage to demons. In addition, it also serves as a healing power, able to flow into a target's bodily systems and rejuvenate injuries—the power of this spell is akin to that of Healing Magic. Here you go :P Anyway, I don't really need help right, now, thanks for the offer though~ Happy New Year, btw. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:51, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I do need a bit of help. I'm making a spell like necromancy, but it's kinda not. It's projecting an image of what the user believes to be the person through the darkness. It's simply what the caster has heard, seen, etc. Can you help me describe the initiation mechanics? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:04, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Great :) I'll add it to the page~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:34, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Arukana, can I have your permission in using the article, Imperial Embodiment?AdventRequiem (talk) 04:34, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Darkness Magic for this character, Kithe Maddie I made.AdventRequiem (talk) 04:45, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Here, something you can possibly use for Genghis. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 05:18, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru, sorry for bothering you, but can you help me find a pic or gif of Shulk changing his Monado Art stances, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:17, January 8, 2015 (UTC) You said that the RP ends either this Friday or next? Because if it's the former, can you extend it for me and Per. Both of us are sick. Per has headaches and I have a fever. Also, Damon said you have to tell me something. If you could tell, I'm peeved right now because of Aha. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 19:16, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello I would like to respectfully request the use of your article Imperial Embodiment for a character I intend to write. I intend for the character to use Imperial Embodiment in conjunction with wind magic and to be something of a beginner capable only of using the Initial Form proficiently. Please contact me if you agree to my request or if you have any questions about how I will use your article. Thank you for your consideration. Cdcat (talk) 21:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) As you requested I am leaving you this message to inform you that I have written and published the page for the character I requested the use of Imperial embodiment for. The page name is Kairin Kazeki. Once again thank you for letting me use your article.Cdcat (talk) 19:55, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Arururururu-sama I need you in the chat to ask you a VERY importante question. Please hurry ;3; MaddiKitten 02:48, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Permission hey, Aru, I was wondering if I could get your permission to use the Imperial Embodiment for one of my characters in the near future. I still have to figure out what types of magic I'm going to give him. The character in question is Ryou Kusaka, but his page is in desperate need of working on, which is why I said in the near future. Thanks.The Otaku Highlord 23:53, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Arukana, can I have your permission in using the article, Holy Scripture for my character, Helena Valkyria?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 08:21, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Aru, it's Copycat. Can you do me a favor and add my character in notable users of Imperial Embodiment? If you need information of his Imperial Mode (and if you simply interested in reading about it), you can find it here. Also, I would be grateful to hear your comments about my realisation of your Imperial Embodiment, if you decide to read about it. That's all, and thank you, will wait for your answer :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 02:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru-ya, I just posted on the battle, so could you take a look say your opinion and say if it makes sense or no? Also no rush in posting. Thanks [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 06:55, January 22, 2015 (UTC) yeah, sounds good, though, since he's already got some easily powerful magic & since you want the spirit to help prolong his life by putting off the disease, I'd suggest a weaker spirit or one that's focused more on healing and support rather than offense (though the healing would probably only pertain to Zetsu & that could easily get out of hand too) you know how to properly balance powers, so have at it (and add him to the appropriate list on the FSM page) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey'ya Aru, may I have your permission towards Imperial Embodiment for Maryse Capri? I think it would be both Light and Darkness Element. The form name is Elbrohim Schlev and Elbrohim Edenia, for both First and Second Form respectively. Can I? :) F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 13:50, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man ^^ It was quite a surprise but I'm happy to see it. I shall savour this moment--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 05:09, February 10, 2015 (UTC) This. Because Hogotsu may need it later on. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 03:06, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I have two pics of Hogotsu that you may like. Choose: Lightning A or Lightning B? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:29, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Question Is there any possible way you'd be kind enough to allow me to make my own version of Holy Devil Slayer Magic as long as I keep it to my own ideas, don't copy anything of yours, and write it up in my own way? If not that's fine. But you know I wouldn't rip you off. - MaddiKitten Tuesday 2/17/2015 5:56PM EST Hello there Aru. Can I have permission to use Imperial Embodiment for a future charaacter of mine?White(Arg.Homework) 02:25, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Aru, guess what? Apparently, I'm not Phan's friend anymore. He thinks I'm just a hater. So, he kicked me to the curb, metaphorically-speaking. Just thought I should let you know. Also, if you're interested, check here. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 04:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Just curious but why exatly cant slayers learn imperial embodiment I understand you might think they already have a power up but dosent anyone with lighting body also have a power up?Zebul (talk) 15:32, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Good point, but can I still reference it and how did you color Dragon Arrival:Smaug red?Zebul (talk) 19:41, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Could I reference Imperial embodiment and damn i don't have photoshop (please don't tell me that I am wrong and photoshop is free)Zebul (talk) 20:30, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Well I was hoping to write something like this "By combinding forest drive and synthesis mode Touta enters a stage similar to Imperial embodiment (Picture being of Green chakra mode from Naruto the last movie) and do you know any sites I can reguest people edit pictures using photoshop for you?Zebul (talk) 10:56, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ThanksZebul (talk) 14:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that So uh... Sorry about kind of skipping out on the featured article thing. Stuff came up, and my computer's a turd, so sorry I missed everything. On the plus side I was going to recommend Sanjo as it was, so I guess we where thinking alike. Anyways, I'll try and keep better track of this for next time. BACK TO THE GRIND! Flame Lizard (talk) 15:08, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh and I didn't mean aura synthesis Zebul (talk) 15:15, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Well... while I don't mind the idea of letting others use Raven Magic in the future, at the current moment I'm still working on coming up with Erie's general backstory and how she managed to learn/create Raven Magic (or if she was taught it or some other explanation). So for the moment, I'd kind of like to keep Raven Magic exclusive for the time being. Sorry about this. >_< [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 17:04, March 17, 2015 (UTC) How do you use kanji and romanji? Can Photoshop be used to color a gif? Do you have a fanfiction.net account?Zebul (talk) 17:25, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Also if you look at my newest page I have failed in adding two pictures you can change between on the info boxZebul (talk) 08:49, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Zebul (talk) 09:09, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Any way I can discuss things with you privately and this question you don't even need to answer, but seeing how Touta isn't a slayer anymore can he have imperial embodiment? Zebul (talk) 10:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Figures So do you use fanifction.net?Zebul (talk) 13:54, March 18, 2015 (UTC) May I use Imperial Embodiment for one of my characters? I'm thinking about Plasma Magic and Lightning Magic. White(Arg.Homework) 22:00, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. 13:12:21 Thu Ehhhhh... Can I change Plasma Magic to Light Magic instead? White(Arg.Homework) 23:14, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Can't remember, but I possibly did. It's free-use and I say yes to everyone, from the chat room to the actual article page. That aside, I don't know why you're taking this to central. If he/she is plagiarizing, then they will receive a ban. Per should know that already. 14:06:25 Sat I noticed about the Wikia Central stuff Aru; and I was like "he's reporting!? No way, I've worked so hard for that wiki." Well you see, I deeply apologize for White's plagiarism on other Fanons, especially about that Embodiment stuff or whatsoever. If you don't mind, can we have a polite discussion bout it? I don't want to lose DAL Fanon Wiki; that I wasted my times creating templates and pages. I'm doing this for White, so don't think any further of me cause' I don't take anything from this wiki, except for Michelle Valance. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 16:58, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Here ya go Aru. Tsuyo's DS Armor now has wings :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 15:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Don't know if I should ask Sixpaths or you alone, but can I have your permission in using the article, Devil Synchronization?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:03, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, it seems you're no longer the Dawn Angel I know of...O_oAdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:28, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Can I use this some time later on? Planning on making a Holy Devil Slayer sometime soon in my sandbox and this seems like an interesting concept to use for a Holy Sword. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 16:17, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Still your go Dude it's still your go on our RP. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:37, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Images Yo Arukana, if you don't mind me asking, what anime/manga are the images for Hakuijitsu Akeshoka from? As I was looking at them and they are pretty awesome. Great Achlus (talk) 23:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually, no one's ever ask me about that scenario before. And to be honest, it doesn't conflict with the nature or rules of the magic, so sure, you could do that. Go all Thor with it. 23:41:07 Fri Can I create one more Avian who would be Kanami's sister who would live in Caelidomus please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:53, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru, mind if I added Illyasviel's and Natsu's Devil Synchronization Mode images to the page? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 12:24, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know, its your turn, The Meeting that changed Everything ShadowNara (talk) 02:17, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Permission Aru-kun~ I was wondering if I could get your permission to make an Avian?? It would be Kyrios Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 23:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) LOL I just saw that image like 10 minutes ago and saved it to my computer. Thanks though XD Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 04:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Not sure if this would help, but here ya go. Found it while searching for pics for my other characters. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 13:39, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Can I please use Imperial Embodiment for two of my characters, Aya Ugaki and Cherette Ryer? I haven't created their pages yet but i'll be making Aya's page soon and Cherette's some time after that. Oh and Aya uses Fire Magic while Cherette uses Light. The Dragon Star (talk) 12:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru, mind if I use Celestial Grace for one of my upcoming characters? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 08:57, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I Need Help, Arurururu I could badly use some help finding Japanese names that mean "to shed tears", "tears", "sorrow", "unending sorrow", "endless/ceaseless tears"(prefferably). It'd be a bit help even though it's not for a Fairy Tail OC. MaddiKitten 01:52, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Here, I found this pic while I was cleaning out my folders of useless things I didn't need. I think that this could be used as a defense for Genghis. Hope it helps. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:50, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Your welcome man. Anyways, as for Celestial Grace, I really dunno how to use it. I was thinking of using it as a way to enhance physical prowess, but that would be redundant. I already have Strengthening Magic for that. I was thinking if you could give me some idea on how to do it. Also, as for armors, I really don't need anymore. In fact, I'm getting rid of some because of the latest update that Per did concerning the Soul Armours. Also, she told me how some of the transformations are rare and stuff, so I'm choosing from the ones I have to use. But thanks anyways. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 00:58, August 20, 2015 (UTC) My New Guild Hello Aru, it's BDS. This is gonna be kind of a weird request. I recently created a new guild, called Dragon Gunfire, and was wondering if they could be enemies with Dragon Soul. I found it fitting because Dragon Soul is all about dominance over other humans, while Dragon Gunfire is all about integration and acceptance. Whether you think this is an interesting idea and decide to do it, or if you have your own thing that you want to go with and have no interest is entirely up to you, and I'm fine with either decision. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) So I'm not sure if you saw my private message in the chat when you gave me permission to make Dragon Soul an enemy of Dragon Gunfire. I asked if we could do a story about how the two guild became enemies, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:24, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo I need you in chat for a quick discussion, nothing serious :P [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Souless']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 22:10, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Overdue by like...200ish days Ooohh mmyy gooood Hey Aru! Sorry I've kind of been a bit...away uhh...hehe sorry. If it's still relevant, feel free to use Grimoire Magic for whatever you need! Really sorry I didn't reply sooner...(by like 200 days) but feel free to use any of my articles really. Oh and, I know it's a tad bit overdue, might be completely old news to you, but congratulations on becoming Guild Ace! I was really surprised, I still remember when you were one of the new faces to this wikia, seeing you as the ace now feels amazing, so congrats! [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 11:54, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Draconic Sovereign Hey Aru, I was wondering if I could use your Draconic Sovereign for my DS character Vance Kervic. His history isn't on the page mainly because I haven't decided how to word it, but I do have the rough draft, if you want to call it that, of his history in my head and will as it as soon as I have the proper wording for it. P.S his character has both bathed in and drank his dragon parents blood, I just don't have that part in there as it's going to be put in his history. Thanks and let me know whenever you can. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 06:10, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Aru. I know this will sound weird coming from me, but can I use Draconic Sovereign for two of my canon characters that I'm currently working on? Y'know which two I'm talking about, right? Thanks in advance. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 00:35, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man. I'm just gonna put placeholders there for now. Also, it's not an immediate thing. They gain the form through intense training and analyzing their slayer styles a bit more. This way, it doesn't de-form into some kinda asspull. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 00:49, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Aru. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 03:27, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Aru, can you do me a quickie and make this yellow. You can alter the rest of it, I don't care. I just need the bolt to be yellow is all. Thanks man. Ash caught on too quickly XD File:Yellow Devil Slayer Magic.jpgSuper Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:26, September 15, 2015 (UTC) YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!! Thanks buddy :3 Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:55, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Avian May I use this please? I want to make a charter Avian, yet to decide a name. Tell you more details asap :3 User:Redheadedpichu poked you 20:26, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Don't fret over it Aru. It was something merely minor. It wasn't the question that bothered me, it was the fact that there was three copies of the same question. That was it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:20, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Loren Sariel is my start/based char. She ran away from her hometown and has been living in the real world since, hiding her true ID until she needs to tell. PLanning of giving her a friend later on but I have yet to get a guild and stuff for her x3 User:Redheadedpichu poked you 21:23, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru, since my character is officially part of Swan Hymn, mind if I make her partners with Annis? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 16:46, September 23, 2015 (UTC) So, FB derped on me -.- And sadly, I have to head to work anyway, so I'll see you later man—Mina Țepeș 19:19, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Here. Some gifs I made with my new Photoshop for Adam Proteus: Adam Proteus - Strength.gif Adam Proteus - Hand to Hand Combat.gif Hope it helps :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:56, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Here, one of your Metsuryu Ougis. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:27, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru, if there's anything you need help with during this year's DSR, leave it on my talk page. Basically, like judging, clean-up, etc. Alert me as soon as possible and I'll get on it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:04, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Also, I forgot to give you these translations while on chat. Hope they're useful: :*'Thundering Pagoda of Beautiful Nothingness' (塔雷美無, Tōrai Bimu) - pun on the attack "Tri-Beam" :*'Familiar Yet Plain Silk of Exile, Beautiful Nothingness of Guanyin' (素ぺ紗流美無観音, Supesharu Bimu Kannon) - pun on the word "Special Beam Cannon" :*'Destructive Surge of the Life Goddess' (陽女破波, Kamehameha) - alternative pun on the word "Kamehameha" :*'Outflowing Saint's Path of Exile, Counterbalance of the Void' (出聖流途箇空, Destruto Diskū) - pun on the word "Destructo Disc" :*'Mysterious Hollow Blade' (怪凹剣, Kaiōken) - alternative spelling of the word "Kaioken". :*'Plain Yet Logical Way of the Ancestral Earth' (素ピ理途祖土, Supiritto Sōdo) - alternative spelling of the word "Spirit Sword". :*'Unadorned Outflow of Beautiful Nothingness' (出素美無, Desu Bimu) - pun on the word "Death Beam". :*'Wondrous & Profound Meditation' (禪怪, Zenkai) - pun on the word "Zenkai". :*'Thousand Arcs of the Just/Righteous' (真千弧, Masenko) - alternative spelling of the word "Masenko" I know some are repetitive, but the Japanese language tends to be limited like that. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:34, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Here's the other translations I've promised you: :*'Unadorned Beast Counterbalance, Extreme Melting Blade' (素羽最冶刃, Sūpa Saiya-jin) - pun on the word "Super Saiyan" :*'Unadorned Beast Counterbalance, Extreme Melting Blade: Authority' (素羽最冶刃·通, Sūpa Saiya-jin Tsū) - pun on the word "Super Saiyan 2" :*'Unadorned Beast Counterbalance, Extreme Melting Blade: Destined Principle' (素羽最冶刃·数理, Sūpa Saiya-jin Sūri) - pun on the word "Super Saiyan 3" :*'Unadorned Beast Counterbalance, Extreme Melting Blade: Fifth Degree' (素羽最冶刃·五度, Sūpa Saiya-jin Gōdo) - pun on the word "Super Saiyan God" That's about it. If I have anymore, I'll make sure I give it to you or Aha — whoever is interested. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:13, October 8, 2015 (UTC) DSR" just to try and get some specifics, you said "he small amount of detail that is put into his spell itself. I would suggest adding more and if you need help, I will gladly assist you if you need it." I'm mostly wondering if there was a specific spell that you feel needs more information or if there's just a general need for more information (once I know this, I can figure out if I need more assistance) also, some more information about Draconic Sovereign would be helpful Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:23, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I decided to remove the characters. Sorry! But... Can I still use them if you don't mind. I'm just not sure what element it will be or when I will create the character page. Probably not for a few weeks. But I will ask you again when I have things finalized. The Dragon Star 11:48, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Here ya go. Another gif for Saita- I mean, Adam Proteus to use from the latest episode. Hope it helps much :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 11:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) no problem, least you got back to me got it, more information in general also, that blanket of shadows use for Roar sounds pretty cool, I'm gonna use it (less you don't want me to, then I can remove it, assuming you don't get back to me before I update Mamoru, which is unlikely cuz I'm going to get to updating him right after I finish sending this message) as for Draconic Sovereign, does it just power up the DS and alter their appearance? or is there something more that it does that I'm missing somewhere? (also would there be new spells for this form, or would that be more up to the DS? and if there are new spells for it, is there some kind of theme/pattern that you specifically want?) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:47, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Permission s'il vous plait I was wondering if I could get your permission to use Diabolical Extremities for my Devil Slayer? :3 Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 13:34, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Untraditional Permission Can I please use your magic in my Fairy Tail RP on a site called Gaiaonline? I will give you credit! Kurobina (talk) 08:30, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Can you translate "Heavenly Phoenix Blade", "Gi Magic", as well as give me the Kanji form of "Ayame Shouki". If it helps at all Shouki means "Crystal Expensive." Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:44, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Solar Magic To get the basic ideas for Solar Magic, I created a page on so that everyone can use; however, I need you & Per's expertise in this. So, whenever you can, could you guys help me out? I have three sections there. I was hoping you can edit one of them, then we can edit the other two. Just choose I don't care which one you choose; just tell me ahead of time. But that's only if you're up to it. If you can help, then much appreciated. Of course, you will be credited. Only fair. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 16:31, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help; this means a lot to me :P Anyways, sorry for the late reply. Been playin' Tales of Zestiria since yesterday XD Anyways, took me seven hour to get through some of of the chapters and I'm not even half way. The storyline is great, but the mechanics are a BITCH tho' Confusing as hell DX That's my only complaint with the game. Took some time to get partially adjusted to it, so that's a plus. Back to what I was saying, Per said she wanted to do Fire. I was thinking you can do light; I have the basic ideas of what I wanna put down for the vitality section. I put pictures down in each section to make things simple. The reason I'm doing this now so that people can use the magic automatically; this is free use after all. Best not dilly-dally XD Just write in your section whenever you feel up to it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:05, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Picture Help Hey Aru, Per told me to message you. If your familiar with the series Nantsu no Taizai (The Seven Deadly Sins) then it'll save me some time, if not then oh well. I've got a couple of pics that have text not in speech bubbles and I was wondering if you could remove the text without compromising the actual picture (or volume page in most of these cases)? Let me know if you can and if you'll help and I'll send the couple of pics I need done to you (there's 5.). I'd do it myself if I was better with a computer. Thanks. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 03:05, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Nice comment, but my uploading button wouldn't work so i had no other choice. I just had to use some of 'your' pictures ( that is the ones that you said other people uploaded so i thought that they were your pictures ), or are they your pictures? If no, go suck a dick bitch. If yes, mkay. P.S. that killerbee and naruto dance on your talk page makes you look and sound gay.Dragneel 2353 (talk) 11:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Fine, i'm sorry. but what i said is true. my uploading editor wasn't working and i'm very sorry but i had no other choice than to use uploaded pictures. Sigrun's Appearance Here is it, I think I described it well, I dunno, lol. If I spelt anything wrong, you can just correct or tell me to. Hope you like it :P "After using compact regression, Nid has turned into a beautiful woman of slender and average frame. In this new appearance, she has white tonned skin, pretty blue eyes and a short purple hair which reaches down to her shoulders. It's notable that her face is covered by several bandages on the left side, fully covering her left eye. Those who have seen her, describe the compacted dragon as a cute person. Nid’s breasts are shown to be of average size, fitting to her frame along with her averaged curvacious body. For clothes, Sig covers most of her body in clothery. She uses a white turban-like on her head and a long, double and white scarf at her neck, with the two strands reaching down to her legs. Sig mostly wears a blue tunic like set of clothes, composed of a blue vest with a golden line passing through her left breast and opening down on the vest’s end and a large blue skirt-like that nearly reaches her knees. Inside the tunic, Sig has white clothes only. A full-sleeved white and loose shirt alongside her very loose and wide shorts that go past her knees. Sig i salso shown to use black open shoes, similar to those of a commoner. On her lap’s área, she possesses a white bib-like clothery covering the front part of the skirt. At her back, Sig carries her large black sword." [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 18:40, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, leaving where Damon left off, I shall now do the Dragon appearance aspect (which is hard as fuck considering where the image came from): When she was still a Dragon, Sigrun was noted to have somewhat of a regal and luminous appearance — even amongst her Ice Dragon kind. This is mainly due to her scales and skin being more lustrous than other, having the qualities of permafrost itself — noted as one of the most slippery and hardest forms of ice. Like some of her Dragon kind, she's known to have a serpentine appearance — the length of body being as comparable to that of a snake's, but a bit shorter. A color scheme of icy blue, blizzard blue, and light shades of gray, her scales are known to be rigid in design, having sharp edges — something that's notable with the upper portion of her body; this is mainly due to her body made out of ice, having little organic composition to it. Each of these pieces are connected to each other like jigsaw pieces or chain links. Even her arms and legs have such a similar design, her claws having the sharpness of icicles. One of the most notable qualities of Sigrun's Dragon Form are her wings; they are noted to clear, having a crystal-like quality to them. It's said that one can see through them if they look hard enough — being able to see the world in different shades of light blue, something akin to a kaleidoscope. Rigid near the edges, they are held together by icy bone-like structures extending from her back which are known to be as sharp as her claws. Her tail ends in a dark blue star-shaped snowflake with a trail of ice jutting from the edge in the shape of a fan. It seems that her head is also shaped like a star-like snowflake, having multiple layers to its being and grayish-blue in color. Something that considered to be an anomaly amongst most Ice Dragons, Sigrun's eyes are orange — a color associated with heat; it's unknown why Sigrun have such a trait, something that alludes even her — though she cares little about the matter. Having sharp fangs that are on-par with her claws in quality, she has an orange diamond in the center of her forehead — noted to be the same color as her eyes. It's unknown what purpose it serves, as it's something that Sigrun rarely talks about. Okay, here's the jist of it. Use it to your discretion. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:14, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru, here are the couple of pictures that I needed help with: *http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lightning_God_Slayer_Magic.png *http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lightning_Magic_Spell_2.png *http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lightning_Magic_Spell_4.png *http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lightning_Magic_Spell_5.png *http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lightning_Magic_Spell_6.png Let me know if you can do anything with these pics, and thanks. If you can't do anything don't worry about it. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 05:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Jadis' Spells Frozen Dragon's Dancing (凍竜の踊り, Kōryū no Odori): Here Jadis will basically envelop her legs with an ice skin which despite being quite resistant and hard, gives her a lot of flexibility. Depending on the surface, she is capable of gliding through it as if she was on an ice platform, leaving off frozen trails with her glide. She also seems to be enveloped by some icy aura during the use of this spell. Using her legs, Jadis can also attack, said attack resulting in the freezing of the targetened área, though it should be noted that each attack may also damage her ice legs leading to a restoration proccess which requires her to spend more magic. Frozen Dragon's Rising Wyvern (凍竜の上昇飛竜, Kōryū no Jōshō Hiryō): Jadis will first jump into the mid-air and quickly freeze the surrounding area, bringing the ice particles together in order to form some sort of dynamic ice-make-like construct. She forms the ice into a Chinese Dragon whose head is used by her to stand on, it may be as big as she can create. Then at any given command, the dragon will roar, Jadis will jump and the former will face-descend towards the target. At the impact, the dragon's body will consecutively break as it descends even more on its targets. Frozen Dragon's Shining Ice (凍竜の照る氷, Kōryū no Terukōri): Jadis will hold both her hands together, as she brings both them up in the air. Ice begins to form around her hands as a ball of ice can be seeing growing in there in the form of energy. She continues to build it up for a consecutive amount of time as the sphere grows even more in size, increasing even the icy aura around her person. Finally, when prepared, Jadis will jump backwards and launch the sphere at her target with amazing speed, said ball being capable of freezing anything it touches on its path and also capable of exploding when in contact with a really durable surface. The final impact produces a lot of ice shards on the surrounding environment. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi) *'Glacial Period: Ice Maiden's Wrath' (氷期・た氷メイデンの怒り, Hyōki: Takōrimeiden no Ikari): For this one, Jadis starts by exerting her icy aura from her body in high amounts, the aura wanders around her in a quick manner while also gathering around her form. Then it forms into a knight-like pure ice made shining armor, also giving her a long lance. Jadis slashes air itself while spinning her figure, making two ice slashes reach and surround the opponent, ascending and forming some kind of ice tower around the target. Jadis with her lance, slashes air itself again, producing another icy slash while she quickly bursts and flies through the air with extreme speed. Catching up with her slash, Jadis does another slash to match an X'' with this one, hitting both the target and the tower with immense power and speed. As she passes through it violently, the ice explodes in a fashioned way making snow fall over the nearby area. (This is just the base for the description, you can alter it in any way you see fit). [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ]] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'''Going To End Your Life]]) 06:57, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Genghis Ultimate Technique Here Aru, since I have off today and the rest of the week (thus have time) & I had this idea in my head, I might as well give it to you. It was an interpretation of what Genghis' ultimate technique might be going by name. So yeah, here it is: *'Crimson Purgatory: Lingering Heat Burning Sun' (紅煉獄・残暑積悪, Kurenai Rengoku: Zansho Sekijitsu): The very pinnacle of the element itself, this technique is said to embody everything that Heat Dragons stand for; in fact, this technique holds true to all beings who manipulate the element of fire in some fashion. Whether this technique is of Genghis' own design or it was something taught to him by Ragras is unknown, but it's hinted that it's leaned towards the former — his mother has no awareness of this spell's existence despite being dubbed as the strongest of her kind. Like with any other Ultimate Art, it's to be used as a last resort: when he's either out of options and given up on living — wanting to take his target with him or when his pride is on the line, wanting to prove his status as the strongest of his kind. It's known that due to its immense powers, it's usable either in Dragon Force or Draconic Sovereign — the latter being more favorable due to it having an enhanced resistance to the tremendous power exertion and backlash the technique brings upon formation and subsequent usage; no other form or transformation he has in his possession is capable of withstanding such a force, the risk of utter annihilation being inevitable. In order to initiate this technique, Genghis needs to be in a certain altitude; this is due to him gathering immense amounts of heat, enough to scorch the lands, and anyone else that happens to be around for that matter, to a crisp. While he's in the skies above, he runs less of a risk of causing unnecessary damage. Holding his hands to his side, he slowly gathers all the heat and eternano from the area — compressing it to a singular point until they become small orbs of heated energy. Next, he combines said orbs above his head and levitates the combined mass above his head; as it's bigger than before, it the eternano that composes its being sends out a magical pulse that gathers even more eternano, drawing it into its being — comparable to a black hole sucking up all surrounding light, and becoming bigger as a result. At the same time, Genghis uses all of his power to draw up the large amounts of heat and fire-based energies in the area; it's noted that large amounts of heat gathered in one area has the ability to combust the air — thus becoming conflagrations. Thus, from an onlooker's point-of-view, it appears that massive streams of fire are circling around and being absorbed into the ever-growing mass of heat and magical power. When reaching its critical state, it takes on the appearance of something that's noted to be the very embodiment of heat and fire — the sun, that which is heralded as the life-giver & supporter of all things on the planet. Without such a heated mass, all living things would cease to be. However, there's a stark difference between the "sun" produced by Genghis and said heated mass that fixated at the center of the universe — coloration; Genghis' "sun" is noted to be a vermillion color, due to the nature of his Dragon Slayer Magic — taking on the same color. Not only that, due to the law of thermodynamics — the higher the heat, the brighter the color; by this logic, the heat produced by this technique is incredibly high — far surpassing the temperatures of his other spells. Though not explicitly stated, it's estimated that this technique is approximately 4,300 K (4,030 °C, 7,280 °F) — the exact temperature matching the outer ranges of the planet's outer core; in a sense, this technique holds true to its name — such heat is but a fraction of what the sun can produce at a constant. It should be noted that Genghis' technique is highly-pressurized; it needs to be in order for it to be fully stabilized and not blow up in his face. When preparations are complete, Genghis throws the heated mass towards the target of his ire. Though slow-moving, the heat coming off the surface of this technique is enough to scorch the very skies themselves — sapping all possible moisture, becoming arid as a result, and dying it a bright crimson. Not only that, even though it's incredibly slow it's able to produce solar-wind like energies — enough to tear asunder the land below and set ablaze anything unfortunate to be in its flight path. Upon contact with the surface, the land is engulfed in an explosion the likes theoretically equivalent to a big-bang — denoting to one of his Secret Arts. An immense amount of light and heat is produced and everything bathed in it will be reduced to nothing, ending in the formation of a vast mushroom cloud — something only seen in nuclear explosions. It's noted the exact area that the blast range consists of is ten to fifteen kilometers; it's also noted that a crater of immense width and depth is created upon the aftermath of said technique, surrounding by a desolate landscape — no longer having the ability to bear life. Such a technique is cited to be the "absolute personification of destruction", nothing being spared in its wake. Defending against such an overwhelming force is next to impossible, noted to be like "fighting against the sun itself"; all technique that are not within its league are deemed negligible — something that holds true for even the Secret Arts, tooted to be the finest techniques a Slayer can possess. Despite the mind-boggling powers produced by this technique, Genghis immediately suffers the aftereffects upon its execution; not only is he forcefully exited from the stage he used such a spell, but he's put on the brink of death — exhausted of every remaining ounce of magical power. Despite being a man who uses heat as his main weapon of choice, he's noted to suffer incredible degree of burns due to overexposure to immense heat produced by the technique — even with his transformation protecting him. Not only that, his body will start to break down to a certain extent because of the strain such a technique is put on his body. Without immediate medical help, Genghis' death is swift and sure — his lifespan reduced to a mere fraction of its original length. It's important to known that it takes a great amount of time to properly gather the heat within his body and it leaves him open to be attacked by his opponent. Man, I hope this helps a bit. Again this is an interpretation, so I could be wrong. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 16:08, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Since elves and humans have very similar physiologies, can a corrupt elf exist? Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:18, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Corrupt humans Hey so I was thinking. WIth Corrupt Humans what is there Blood type? Do people just put down FOR EXAMPLE Blood A Demon Blood or do they put: Demon Blood or something else entirely. Thanks ^-^ Pichu Poked Ya! 15:56, December 7, 2015 (UTC) DSR Hey, I'm contacting you now because you're an operator of the tournament, and I don't know which of the operators is to oversee my match with Ash. I have made some assertions regarding Ash's last post, and I would like for you to take a look. Thanks! RE Well then it was just cause you said at the bottom: BE FREE x3 Thanks anyways Pichu Poked Ya! 15:35, December 9, 2015 (UTC) The Royale match's end. So, me and Black Dwarf Star have reached the end of our RP. Our ultimate spells are clashing and I think it should be left to the judges to decide who did the best and through that decide who's spell is gonna win this confrontation. HoloArc (talk) 07:19, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Unpleasantries in the Chat I don't really know if I should contact you and Highest or an administrator, but a pretty crass member called User: Shen Yi who decided to be unpleasant to one of the new members by flat out insulting his work, in addition to being quite unpleasant towards me and other members. He claims to be joking, even though he was asked to stop and I can send logs if you want to see his behavior later. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 01:14, December 14, 2015 (UTC) About Damned one Hi there, Aru-kun, it's Copycat. Few minutes ago I found an article about Damned Soul of TO of yours and I wonder, if you allow me to use it for one of my characters, please. Thanks and I will wait for your answer :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) DSR Hey, man. Just as a reminder, I'd like for you to check out my blog when you get the time, as I addressed the points you and Alpha made against my post. Also, I am still awaiting your response over the matters we discussed yesterday on chat. Thanks! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 15:38, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Soul Permission Hey Aru, just wanted to as if I could add one of my DS characters as a former S-Class of the guild. Thanks. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 06:18, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey, umm, if you don't mind me asking, I was wondering, where you got the pictures of Eiyo from? The Dragon Star 09:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: Regarding the Ballot about the DSR Thank you for your response. If we have all come to an agreement in regards to a lack of a ballot, then I am willing to now proceed with the final rounds, that is of course, if Damon is still willing to do so as well. Assuming we are to go through with this, I would like for you to select a battlefield for the match as soon as you can. Now, I know I have shared my distaste of using images for a battlefield, but at this point, I feel as though following through with the trend the earlier rounds abided to would be the most appropriate. If possible, I'd also like for you to relay this message to Damon and ask him if he is willing and able to proceed with our battle. I'm meant to be on a break from wikia at the moment, so I'd like to make as few edits as possible, in that I won't entirely be active; however, for the sake of completing something I started many months ago, this is still something I'd like to see be finished. So, anything that concerns the Royale I will gladly participate in, though unfortunately, nothing else at the moment. Thanks again for your response, even if it was a tad bit late. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 15:35, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic Hey Aru, would you terribly mind if I were to use your Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic for my character Indra Svargaloka? --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 09:09, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Some dark~ Hey, Aru-chin, can I use your Giga Impact for my characters? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 23:00, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Can I use Giga Impact please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:55, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Would you mind if I use Holy Scripture for my character, Zoey Alvarado? The Dragon Star 08:34, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Vermilion Dragon Slayer Magic Hey Arukana, I wanted to ask for permission to use Vermilion Dragon Slayer Magic for an upcoming dragon slayer. I recently asked Perchan if I could create a new dragon slayer magic, one centering around heat. I knew one already existed though, so I figured it would be simpler to just ask to use yours. My idea with a heat based dragon slayer is for my dragon slayer to primary utilize heat in an explosive manner. I wanted to create a dragon slayer magic based on explosions and Per directed me towards utilizing fire (but I decided to just go with heat). So if I do get to create a user of Vermilion Dragon Slayer magic (with your permission), his primary use of it would be to create explosions, if that is okay with you. He would also be a 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer as well. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 22:54, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if I could use your Draconic Sovereign? SereneSky (talk) 20:55, March 17, 2016 (UTC) DS Powerup May I use Dragonic Sovereign for Rae ? Serene (Talk to Me!) 00:17, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Aru! Would you mind if I used your Holy Devil Slayer Magic? Tsun-Tsun 17:21, May 7, 2016 (UTC) About lifes Hey there, Aru-chin! Can I ask you to allow me to use this for two or three of my characters? I really need some kind of such stuff in my story, so~ Well, gonna wait for answer, thanks anyway! [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 14:52, June 11, 2016 (UTC) So, there are two guys, who gonna be transmigrants by now - Hayashi Aririki and Rokuro Kuroichigo. However, if for Hayashi I has full information, for Rokuro I have only title, 'cuz I didn't manage to create some unique name for the guy whose reincarnation Roku is. So, I may tell the name other time, and you or even I would add it later. For Hayashi: *Name: Hayashi Aririki *Reincarnation of: Javarigorn *Inherited Title: Dragon Lord of Azure Blaze (蒼炎の竜帝王, Sōen no Ryūteiō) *Status: Active For Rokuro: *Name: Rokuro Kuroichigo *Reincarnation of: ??? *Inherited Title: Jet-Black Steel Dragon Warrior (漆黒の鋼竜兵, Shikkoku no Kōryūhei) *Status: Active Thanks again, have a nice day :) [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 09:52, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Aru. If you don't mind, do you think I could use Vermillion DS? I understand if it's only for your characters, but I was just curious :3 - Tsundoku 17:11, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey Aru! Would you mind, if you could show me how to make a signature like yours? Mine is kinda bland =3= -The Harbinger of the Sea, Malachite 02:30, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Emerald Dragon Slayer magic Hi, Aru, may I use your Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic from one of my characters? Plus, I wish I could add a spell to it: it is called Emerald Eternity: with it, you can infect a character via emerald tendrills in order to transform their bodies in an emerald like subastance who can be made hard or brittle by the user. This a close range technique that requires a lot of time to perform well and can be halted by the victim pouring a massive amount of their magical power in the infected part. Tabor gorilla (talk) 21:08, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Meow Aru-ru-ru-chin, it's Cat! Do you have chatango or smth else, I need to discuss smth with ya 'bout your Dragon Soul. Again. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 11:53, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, it's good. Don't you mind to give me your nick so I would add ya in chatango? Or we can actually discuss things here, I dunno. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:53, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Holy Knights Heya Aru! I would like to make the squire for your Zophiel! If you agree, I will come up with the details later. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Come visit!']]) 20:13, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Devil Sync Hello, may I be able to use Devil Synchronization for one of my characters (Jonny Blade) please? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 20:25, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Soul Hey Aru, as the name suggests I'm here to talk to ya about your dark guild, Dragon Soul! Firstly, I'd like to apologize for when I accidentally made a rip off of it, but in Bosco, which is an idea I've scratched so no worries there... Anyways, I would like to create a White/Light Dragon Slayer for your guild, assigned by Genghis to be friends with Ash's character Araf (this has been approved and concepted by the pair of us), to prevent him from falling into his shadowy possessed side. She, would have been assigned to this position due to her psychotic yet cheerful disposition and their skill as a wizard, keeping her on par with Araf as well as the elemental "advantage" she has over him as the counterbalance to shadows/darkness. Let me know what you think, ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Her name's Elise Ardere!, she'll be up sometime tomorrow I'd expect. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I want to add my Devil Sync Mammon for my Iron Devil Slayer to the page. Primarch11